


Sort Of Missing

by badly_knitted



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Gen, Global Dynamics, Missing Persons, Mystery, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Even missing person cases in Eureka are seldom as straightforward as they seem.





	Sort Of Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/gifts).



> Written for deannie’s prompt ‘Eureka, any, missing man,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Insane In The P-Brane.

In Eureka, even something as simple as a missing person wasn’t. Simple, that is. To be totally fair, nobody even realised Dr Johnson was missing until Carter and Tess practically fell over him. So, missing scientist found, sort of, but Sheriff and astrophysicist now also missing. Or not. Really it all depended on your point on view.

To the rest of the people at Global dynamics, and the whole of Eureka… Hell, the entire world if you wanted to, you know, be totally accurate, Carter and Co. were missing, but they knew exactly where they were. Technically they hadn’t gone anywhere, they were still where they had been before, they were just… How had Tess put it? Out of phase with the rest of reality, something like that.

They couldn’t be seen by anyone else, but they could see everybody just fine, and how THAT worked, Carter had no idea, and don’t bother even trying to explain, because dollars to donuts, any explanation with words like Dimensional Shift and P-Brane would go right over his head. He was the Sheriff, not a scientist; he didn’t have to understand that stuff. His job was solving crimes and finding missing people, which… Found one! Lost two more in the process, but hey, workin’ on that. 

Well, Tess and Johnson were working on it anyway, Carter was just standing around trying not to look dumb, but Tess was smart; she’d figure it out. She was feisty too, and kinda nice to look at, and also annoying as all get out, but she was growing on him. She had a cute nose, and he really needed to focus and stop getting distracted because they had a situation to deal with if they didn’t want to wind up trapped in this other dimension forever.

Maybe when they got themselves un-lost, and that is too a word, maybe then he should try to get to know her a bit better. After all, looked like she might be sticking around for a while. But first they had a device to re-calibrate. Carter had a bad feeling about that; he really hoped Johnson knew what he was doing, because if he didn’t, then they’re really be in trouble!

The End


End file.
